The Six
by Sparklepool101
Summary: What happened to the other human souls? Why did they end up in the Underground anyways? (This is my interpretation. Not cannon. Cross posted on Wattpad & Ao3)
1. Chapter 1 - Thomas & Annie

**A/N Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I've had this Idea in my head for a while now, and though I would share it with all y'all! I hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment and review (if your reading this on ) Also, any chapters with Thomas' name in the title are like interludes. Explaining what's happening when not in the Underground. 😊 Enjoy!**

_**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. I think we all know this.**_

July 17th, 2020 - Ebbot Town

Annie was playing with her dolls. The collection of DIsney Princess' sitting around the tree stump (with Cinderella in a place of honor, or course) with little teacups in front of them all almost looked out of a fairytale, except that the hostess of this party was making a juicy mess of an apple, trying to cut it with a plastic knife that came from one of the little play kitchen sets their mom had gotten her. Thomas slowly crept up on her and leapt up suddenly "ROAR!" Annie shrieked and jumped up, thinking it was a bear, until she saw her older brother standing above her. She proceeded to scold him, sounding oddly mature for an eight-year-old.

Thomas looked down at his younger sister and once again notice how alike she looked to their late mother. Her hair was the same light milk chocolate color, eyes the same sunny sky blue, the only difference was that while their mother had always had marks and bruises on her face, Annie never had a scratch. Thomas made sure of that. He looked slightly closer to their father, which unnerved him in every possible way. His hair was the same as his mother and sisters, but his eyes were the same shade of green as his fathers. Not unlike the color of beer bottles. He shook this though out of his head and turned his attention back to his little sister. "Thomas! Are you even listening? Where is your hat? I want to go play Cinderella and Cowboys!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" He replied as he ran out of the woods and back to their small house. The cowboy hat had been a gift from Annie on his most recent birthday (his 12th, if you must know) She had gotten it in an adult size so that he could wear it "forever and ever!" so it was a little big on him still. She had even attached a small blue ribbon on it, saying that "This is proof that you are the official Cowboy Protector of Princess Cinderella-Annie!" He found it on his dresser, like always, and ran back out to Annie. Annie had managed to run into her room and had changed out of her play clothes and into the pale blue dress that she had dubbed her "Cinderella Dress" she had on her blue sneakers, and a blue ribbon in her hair. (Her favorite princess was Cinderella, she's eight, what do you think she would dress like?)

A few hours had passed, and it was getting closer to lunch. "Come on Annie, we've been playing since nine in the morning! Let's go get some lunch! I'll make you some Kool-Aid with a Sloppy Joe!"

"I'm not hungry! I wanna play on the Mountain!"

"Annie! You know what happens to people who go up there! They disappear and no one sees them again"

"...fine. I'm staying out here and playing for a few more minutes though."

"Alright! It will take a while to make the Sloppy Joe anyways." Thomas turned around and walked back towards the house, hoping that their dad was still at the bar for the day. As Thomas went back home, Annie started running towards Mt. Ebbot.


	2. Chapter 2 - Annie

A/N So, here we are, in the Underground! I hope all you lovely people have a lovely day! I like to think that Annie has Alphys' habit of nerding out (but with Cinderella, not anime) and Papyrus' energy shoved into a small, eight-year-olds body. Please enjoy my characters (and Toby's, because I could only dream of owning Undertale qwq) suffer!

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. I think we all know this.

July 17th, 2020 - Ebbot Town

Annie ran up the mountain, giddy with the childhood feeling of doing something that you know you're not supposed to do. She was clutching her toy knife and looking at the yellow flowers. They looked identical to the ones in the center of the village, except a few extra petals. Thinking of the village reminded her of the stories of what had happened ten years ago. When the monster had walked into the village center and dropped off a dead human, only to return up the mountain with the small girl. She shook her head. Nothing but silly stories and rumors.

She eventually found a cave she was going to walk in like a normal human, but then she tripped on a small stone and tumbled into the gaping abyss in the center. She screamed as she fell and landed on a bed of flowers. They were the same ones from the top of the mountain, and they were a lot softer than they seemed. Annie sat up, and though covered in scratches and bruises, she managed to start walking around the strange purple halls that she had fallen into. Eventually she ran into a small frog like creature. She went to see If it would be her friend, but all she got in reply was "Meow" which was odd, but she kept going, until she ran into a tall figure that introduced herself as Toriel.

"Oh my! Are you hurt? What is a small child like you doing in the Underground? It is not safe for you here!"

"I was playing on the mountain, but then I tripped and fell and I'm here now!"

Toriel simply shock her head. "Follow me, I'll take you to my home and we can talk about this over some pie, alright?" This seemed to cheer Annie up as she started talking about her favorite kinds of pie and how Thomas' best friend (even though he TOTALLY liked him, no matter how much Thomas tried to deny it) loved to make pies, and was even going to make her a Cinderella themed pie for her birthday, which was in nine months and-. I'll stop telling you what they talked about now because it was a bit of everything.

Once they had made it to Toriels house, Annie helped Toriel make the pie. The got more pie dough on each other than in the pan, but the pie was amazing none the less.

"This was SO much fun, but I have to get back home! My brother will be worried sick, and I have to make sure that Thomas doesn't do anything stupid." Toriel took a deep breath before explaining to Annie that she couldn't go home. Annie was stoic for a few moments before breaking down. Toriel did her best to comfort the child, but in the end, all she could do was put her to bed and save her an extra piece of pie for the morning. A few weeks went by. Annie lost her ribbon and toy knife in the Ruins, but that was nothing unexpected. Toriel had asked Annie for her favorite colors so she could start making her some new clothing, but the only color that Annie would tell her was blue.

~time skip brought to you by my horrid writing skills~

July 31st, 2020 - Underground

"Annie. It's been two weeks. I know that your sad, but you need to try and make the besst of this. Try saying hi to some of the Froggits! They'll love you!"

"I want to g-go home." Annie was nearly in tears as she thought about her brother Thomas, his best friend Callum, her best friend Jacob... It all hurt so much to remember.

"Annie. We both know that as much as I want to be able to send you home, there is no way. You could try to leave through the entrance to the Ruins, but that could be deadly. So, would your brother want you to cry over him, or make the most of this situation?" Toriel said through the door. Annie thought about that. Eventually, she opened the door to the small room that Toriel had let her stay in.

"I'll make friends. Thomas would want me to be happy."

~another time skip because I temmie is impatient~

January 17th, 2021

It was Annie's 9th birthday, and the entire Ruins were bustling. All of Annie's friends were helping Toriel wrap presents while Annie was in her room, waiting for the surprises that they had planned. Eventually, Annie was told she could come out. The small house was decked out in blue streamers and other party decorations. Toriel had a pie with nice candles in it by a table full of presents. Annie squealed with delight and ran around hugging everyone. They had an amazing party, and as Toriel watched Annie playing with all the monsters that she had befriended, she knew that when the time came for Annie to leave the Ruins and go home, she would be in good hands.

"Mama Tori, can I go play near the old city? I'll be careful!" Annie said, as Toriel washed the dishes. It was a mystery when Annie had decided to start calling Toriel "Mama Tori" but it was soon after she had told Toriel about her own mother, who had died when she was four. "Of course! Help me finish with the dishes, then you can go play."

After doing the dishes, Annie skipped off to the old city and started playing, pretending to be "Cinderella, the Jungle Explorer" she had just managed to scale a giant cliff (an old dumpster that had been left behind) when she saw a small golden flower. She ran over, knowing that flowers didn't normally grow in this area, but before she could, the flower grabbed her soul (which was light blue, as she had always been proud of "Its just like Cinderella's!) and surrounded it with small white bullets.

Toriel, who had been following Annie to tell her that she had forgotten to clean her room, saw this and was able to chase the demonic flower away. As she cried over her lost child, she resolved to send the soul to her ex-husband. No matter how horrid he was, it was the right thing to do. To help free the Underground.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thomas & Jacob

A/N Welp! I've got this posted on all three sites! I hope that everyone is enjoying. I know I'm enjoying writing this! (I didn't know what color Callum's eyes were, I had to make that up on the spot XD

I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I think we all know this.

January 24th, 2021 – Ebbot Town

Thomas was sitting in the woods where, around nine months ago now, he had last played with Annie. After she had run away, Thomas had been frantic with worry. The authorities sent out search parties, but everyone refused to touch the mountain, and Annie was proclaimed dead. A funeral was held, and a good portion of the town attended. Thomas was sitting right next to Callum for the entire thing and holding onto his best friend and crush for dear life. Thomas could remember it as if it were yesterday, instead of five months ago. Callum's normally tousled dark brown hair had been neatly combed (for once!) as he sat bleary eyed next to Thomas, emerald eyes threatening to overflow with tears. A small boy of Asian descent sat next to them as well. He wore worn, leather fingerless gloves on each hand, and instead of any semblance of formal wear, wore a football jersey (whatever team you like the most! I'm not getting involved in that mess) with a bandanna tied around his waist. The bandanna had abs drawn on in sharpie, and basketball shorts. His almond eyes had tears flowing out of them and a small line of snot coming from his nose. Thomas shook his head and flew back to reality just in time to see the aforementioned boy coming into the clearing. Jacob Wu, Annie's best friend.

"Thomas! We can't keep stalling! We must go look for Annie NOW! We missed her birthday, so the surprise will be ruined!" Jacob said. It had been his idea to go and rescue Annie from the mountain on her birthday. In fact, that idea had been the only reason Thomas had not run after Annie the weeks following her disappearance. "Jacob, I told you. She's dead. I felt it last week. She's not here anymore. She's with mom..." after that statement Thomas dissolved into soft sobs. His mom had died when Annie was 4 and he was 8. She had been their protection from their dad when he was drunk (which was most of the time.) After she had died, he became even worse, barely able to keep teaching at the local high school. Thomas had become that shield for Annie, but now there was no point in being brave. He was broken out of his spiraling thoughts by Jacob saying "I'm calling Callum. You're clearly spiraling, and he needs to help you. Then I'm going to look for Annie." Thomas barely registered the words as Jacob ran off into town to get Callum. After pointing him towards Thomas, he ran off in the direction of Mt. Ebbot.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jacob

A/N I'm writing these really quickly, but I love this story so much and I update really infrequently because I write everywhere but I can only publish in select locations (overprotective/privacy invading parents. You know how it goes :/ )

I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I think we all know this.

January 24th, 2021 – Underground – Ruins

Jacob ended up tripping on the same small stone Annie had tripped on, while gazing at the same patch of flowers, but they were always extremely similar. He managed to land on the flowers, but he also rolled with the fall to lessen the impact. (He had learned martial arts from watching old Jackie Chan footage when he was supposed to be helping at his family's pizzeria.) He rolled right into Toriel, who had been walking around the Ruins after talking with Whimsmer, one of Annie's dearest friends. "Oh my! Child, are you alright? It looks like you had quite a fall!"

"Nah! I'm good! I've gotta keep looking for my friend Annie! Have you seen her? She loves light blue and Cinderella, and she was this tall when I last saw her and-" at that point Jacob noticed that Toriel had started crying. "Are you okay Mrs. Goat-Lady?"

"I'm fine, I just have some bad news to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but your friend died last week." Toriel expected tears, screaming, something. Instead she got a small smile.

"Oh, Thomas was right. Well, it's okay! I got all my crying done at her funeral a few months ago, so I'm okay for right now. Is there a snack I could have?" Jacob changed the topic as soon as he could.

"I have some Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie cooling down at my house, would you like some?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

January 31st, 2021 – Underground – Ruins

It had been a week and Toriel could not find Jacob anywhere. She did find a note though.

Mrs. Toriel,

Thank you for letting me stay with you for a week, but I have togo now! Thomas will want to kno what hapened to Anie and how kind you were to her! This is my Mum's phone number: ###-###-#### you can call me whenever you want!

When I'm famouse like Jackie Chan ill remember you!

Jacob Wu

Toriel struggled to read the quickly scrawled handwriting of the nine-year-old and knew the fate that awaited him outside the Ruins.

Jacob had just gotten out of the Ruins and was wishing he had a coat. It was bitterly cold "outside" and snow was piled everywhere. He was trudging through the snow, when a grey figure came into view. The figure had a red ponytail falling out of a shiny metal helmet and Jacob nearly squealed like a little girl (which he was NOT!) They looked just like a knight! He ran over to meet them and was met with a spear through the middle. His last words were "So... cool! A real knight and spear!"

A/N This is a short section, and the next one probably will be as well, but they are parts of the story that I'm not as attached to, so I'm not as motivated to write them!


	5. Chapter 5 - Nina

Trigger Warning in this one! If you cannot read about depression, suicide/suicidal thoughts! I really hope y'all enjoy! Nina is one of the characters that I hate to do this to, but it fits her qwq

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. I think we all know this.

July 21st, 2022 – Ebott City

Nina stood outside her dance studio. She had just finished ballet practice and was walking home. Ebott town had grown into a small city in a year and a half. It was nice to have more restaurants and places to hang out (though everyone agreed that the Wu Family Pizzaria was the best). Nina walked over to Dr. Miller's office. She had therapy sessions on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The same days that Thomas Green had his. They didn't know each other very well, but they both understood each other's struggle. Everyone knew Thomas' story, his sister diapered and then Jacob Wu, leaving him to feel responsible. He had fallen into a depressive spiral and was pulled out of it by his friend Callum & therapy. Nina's was less known. She had known she was depressed since two years ago, but had only been diagnosed last year. She went to counseling, but to her, ballet was her therapy. She would immerse herself in the music and dance. Nina and Thomas chatted in the waiting room until the assistant called "Ms. Diez?"

"Here! Bye Thomas! See you in a few days!"

"You too, Nina! I hope your recital goes well!"

~time skip because I don't care about dr. Miller :/~

Nina left her appointment feeling very good. She skipped home, practicing her dance along the way. By the time she arrived home, she was tired out, as running through the list of homework she still had to finish (including an essay, due in a week). She got home and her parents pulled her aside. "What's going on? Are we moving again?" Nina asked, tired of moving every few years because of her father's job.

"No sweetie, we just think that-" her dads soothing tone was cut off by her mother's harsh one

"You're not dancing anymore." The smile dripped from Nina's face, like an ice cream cone in the summer sun.

"W-what do you mean? Dancing is my LIFE."

"Exactly, you need to branch out more. Understand that this is in your best intres-" Nina didn't hear another work she ran out of the house, ballet outfit still on. Tears flowing down her face as she cried. If she couldn't dance, she would rather die. Heck, dancing was one of the few reasons she hadn't tried to take her own life already. Now that was being ripped away from her. She ran up Mt. Ebott, where no one had ever returned from before. She kept running until she reached a hole near the top. Taking one last breath, she jumped.

...and landed in a pile of flowers. She got up and ran, barely noticing the strange purple of the walls, or the goat creature that was following her, only looking to die. After running through puzzles and the freezing cold of a snowy environment until she had come to a waterfall. She found a small cave in which to stash her tutu and kept running, her ballet shoes falling off at some point. Eventually, she found a lake. She filled the pockets of her warmup jacket with stones and jumped into the depths.

A while later, an ironclad figure walking by stopped, surprised by the blue soul floating above the water. They pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

"Alphys? Yeah, I found another one, but they're already dead. Can you come help me pick up the soul..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Thomas & Molly

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Trigger Warning in this one! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly gets bullied. I thought I should warn y'all about that. Also, sorry about not uploading. The Corona Virus is messing up everything. -_- Before you read any further, WASH YOUR /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"HANDS! Keep safe and healthy everyone! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Once again, super sorry for the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"long, unplanned hiatus /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Undertale/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" belongs to Toby Fox, not me. I think we all know this./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"January 10/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 8.5pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun Superscript SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;" data-fontsize="11"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", 2024/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Ebott/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" City/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Ebott/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Highschool/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly picked/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" at her ham sandwich, glancing around the school cafeteria as though she thought someone was coming to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"murder/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" her. As to be expected, Callum chose that time to scare her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""ITS ME! MICKEY MOUSE!" Molly's scream echoed through the cafeteria. The other students rolled their eyes, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"this had become a daily /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"occurrence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"How's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" it been going Molly?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""Meh, nothing much. The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"bullies/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" have been quiet, Mr. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Houchens/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" assigned us another essay, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"and you gave me another heart attack. What about you? Ask out Prince Charming yet?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" Callum's face turned beet red /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""Shhh! He's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"going to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" show up soon! You know this! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"And I-I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"'m planning on talking to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"him after school at the park." His voice got steadily quieter as he said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"that. A gigantic grin broke out onto /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" face. Callum had been crushing on Thomas since he was fourteen and Thomas had been crushing on Callum since he was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"twelve./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly, being a good friend, did not tell each other about the mutuality of their crushes, and suffered through the awkward /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"attempts at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"flirting. After /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"a few extra minutes of Molly teasing Callum, Thomas showed up and shu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"t that conversation down, because you can't tease someone about their crush when their crush is right next to them. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"(Well, you can't while still being a good person, anyways)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"~After lunch~/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"was walking to her next class when /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"a hand grabbed her. She was shoved into the wall, Janet Thompson's hand around her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"neck/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Hey, nerd, meet us at the base of Mt. Ebott after school and bring that sketch book of yours. You'll need it." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"with that/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" and a wicked grin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", Janet walked away, leaving Molly with a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"dilemma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" Normally, when Janet and her friends /span/spanspan class="TextRun Strikethrough SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="text-decoration: line-through; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"(read: gang of scum bags)/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"threatened/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" her, Callum and Thomas would come with her, scaring the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"m off. However, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Callum was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"finally/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" going to talk to Thomas. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly made her way to her next class and made up her mind. She could take one beating, or another session of them pulling apart her "sketch book/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"" (really, an old notebook that she took as a decoy) if it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"meant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" that Thomas and Callum could stop dancing around this issue/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"~After school because nothing interesting happens there anyways~/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly took a deep breath before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"approaching Janet and co. "H-hey guys."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""Hey! Someone decided to show up! Alright, so we're going to play a little game. You're going to go /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"up to the top of the mountain! Then, bring us something from the top!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" Molly balked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""T-that's SUICIDE!" She tried to stutter before Janet gave her gang a look. Immediately, the burliest of the group, Carlos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"McCaffery/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", stepped forward and started chasing Molly. She had no choice than to run up the mountain./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"January 10/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 8.5pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun Superscript SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;" data-fontsize="11"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", 2024 – Underground – Ruins/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" (also probably a quality change?)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly groggily sat u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"p. The last thing she remembered was Carlos chasing her into a pit. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"All around her the walls were purple and they contrasted harshly with the yellow blobs. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Wait. Where are my glasses!? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly frantically /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"started searching for her missing glasses. Eventually she found them. Partially cracked, but still in decent shape./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" She got a clear look at her surroundings now./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"She had landed in a pile of flowers /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"surrounded by purple walls. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"She got her bearings and found that her notebook had landed not to far /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"from her. Molly scrambled to get it and flipped through. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Nothing missing, thank goodness./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"shakily/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" stood up and started to walk out of the room./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"She managed to get /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"out of the ruins without much /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"trouble. Molly had a chance encounter with a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Whismer/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"that she barely scrapped out of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" Soon, she was out of the ruins in a cold, snowy forest./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"girl walked farther through the woods for a bit before f/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"ootsteps approached her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". Before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"anyone could spot her, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"she ducked behind a tree/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". Molly trembled as she looked around the tree. A y'all, armored figure was standing close by, red hair flapping in the wind. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"The figure quickly moved on leaving Molly to fear for her life. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"It's okay. What would Seraphina do? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Hmmm… /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"She would use her rouge ability to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"sneak out and follow the guard!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" Molly quickly got up and sneakily followed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""guard"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW64659202" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"The scenery soon changed from a snowy forest, to damp caves. Luminescent moss and plants cited the dark/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"est areas, and Molly was enthralled. She had lost the "guard" some time ago, and was wandering on her own. Soon, she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"saw a small creature, not unlike a cat, running by. Molly followed the small creature until she ran into what felt like a wall. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"She held her nose, and startled upon hearing a female's voice "$%#! Not another kid…"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW64659202" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Molly glanced up to see the "guard/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" staring down at her. She started to scream, but was cut off by /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"a scaly hand being put across her face. "Shh. Alright, let's take you to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Asgore/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;". He'll know what to do. And I can't- not again." Molly shakily followed this fish woman until /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"they reached a castle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW64659202 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
